


The Ultimate Clairvoyant Can't Be This Cute!

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Reader-kun goes on a date with Yasuhiro Hagakure.





	The Ultimate Clairvoyant Can't Be This Cute!

Everyone called you a fool or someone with insanely terrible, awful, incomprehensible taste but you couldn’t lie to yourself. You’re absolutely undeniably in love with Yasuhiro Hagakure.

Or maybe you just have a crush. You’re not really sure yet.

But the little thump your heart makes whenever he threw a little smile at your direction definitely means you felt something for the ultimate Clairvoyant. Sure, he might be flaky and unreliable, but he does have some redeemable qualities. He’s funny… and well, it helps that he’s good-looking.

After listening to one of Naegi’s internal company motivation talks about seizing life and not letting despair prevent you from doing what you want, you finally got the courage to ask Hagakure out. Taking a deep gulp of air, you approached the man through crowds of other employees, dodging them left and right.

Yasuhiro Hagakure was near the front row of the auditorium, quickly bowing for every person that looked important. They all promptly ignored him.

He paused mid-bow and glanced up when you stood in front of him, preparing yourself in your head.

“Er, hello?” He said, watching you nervously… “Uh, did I do something wrong again?”

You shook your head and said what you came up to him to say.

“....You want a date?!”

\------

You couldn’t believe that he actually said yes. You swallowed, heart pounding hard against your chest. You didn’t even know if Hagakure- no, Yasuhiro was into dudes. It was a shock when Yasuhiro looked at you, paused for a bit before breaking into a wide grin and saying that he wouldn't mind.

As long as you’re paying.

You checked your wallet- Luckily Miss Asahina recommended you a good coffee shop that was cheap.

Nervously walking through the empty streets, you finally reached Hagakure’s apartment door for what it seemed to be ages… Taking one more deep breath, you knocked on the door and wait.

The door open, almost teasingly slow before Yasuhiro stepped out, his characteristic bright smile on his face. The hint of blush on his cheeks helped calm you down, reassuring you’re not the only one that’s nervous.

“Hey! So where we going?” He asked, dressed in his long-sleeved white shirt and simple black slacks. He fidgeted with his glasses, clearing still uncomfortable with them.

You told him of your plans, just a nice meal in a coffee shop and he smiled wider. “Right then, let’s go. I’m starving!”

Walking by his side was embarrassing. You could feel the stares of people burning into your skin as you walked right with Yasuhiro. You pick up on some whispered words, some exclaiming shock at Yasuhiro, that a survivor of the killing game is walking right past them.

You were again grateful that Asahina recommended a coffee shop that she claimed would be perfect for a quiet date. Though it was embarrassing when she tried to pry and get you to confess who you wanted to ask out. There was no way you could admit to her that the person you like was the bumbling classmate of hers.

Though she definitely knew now when Yasuhiro shouted out loud when you asked him out. The last time you checked your phone, you got approximately 50 messages from her.

When you entered the cafe, the familiar sound of a bell ringing above your head, and you let out a sigh of relief when the cafe was relatively empty, compared to the outside. When you reached the counter, you gulped as you mulled over the menu, breathing tensed as Yasuhiro peeked over your shoulder and read the menu, mumbling about prices.

You quickly reminded him that you’re going to treat him, which quickly brought a sheepish smile to his face. “Oh wow! Thanks! You’re a lifesaver!” He said, swiping his tongue over his lips.

You blushed. Yasuhiro’s childish enthusiastic was starting to charm you again, and the news that you’re really on a date with one of the ultimates was starting to make you feel lightheaded.

Coffee. You need it.

You ordered two hot cups of joe and a dozen donuts to share. Any leftovers could just be given Asahina tomorrow. Turning your back to ask Yasuhiro what he wanted, you spotted the fortune teller playing with his glasses again, seated at a table all the way back.

Walking nervously, the tray of food and drinks jittering in your hands, you laid it down and past a cup to Yasuhiro, who ignored it, focusing on the donuts. “Thanks for the meal!” He exclaimed, giving you the donuts a predatory stare before grabbing one out. He peered at it curiously, giving it a little lick, his tongue dragging across the sugary dusting he crammed it down his maw and went for seconds.

You sat back, sipping on your coffee as you watched Yasuhiro feast on the donuts like a starving animal. Not that you mind, you weren’t feeling that hungry anyway. You watched as crumbs fell messily onto the table, little bits of sugar stuck on his growing mustache, and the tongue darting across his lips. There was something endearing how Yasuhiro stuffed his face, you thought.

“Now that’s delicious!” Yasuhiro loudly exclaimed, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his white shirt. “Hey, have some!”

He pushed the carton towards you, now left with only three pieces. You grabbed onto one, met with Yasuhiro’s expectant expression and bit down.

Hey, it’s good!

He grinned and beamed. “Hey, told you this place has great food!” He said, scratching the tip of his nose.

Er, wait what?

Not wasting time, you swallowed down your meal and grabbed for more, as Yasuhiro continued to ramble about something.

“So why do you like me?”

You stared hard at him when he suddenly asked THE question. You don’t know what to say.

“I mean- I barely have any friends. I was sure that I’m gonna die alone!” He said with a loud laugh. You wondered if that was something you could really laugh about.

“Well, I’m glad that you asked me out! I was getting tired of using my hands.”

...What?

“So come on, are you done?” He asked. As soon as you swallow your last bite, he grabbed onto your wrist, pulling you up and out the cafe.

  
It was embarrassing to be pulled along by Yasuhiro, more eyes catching sight of you two head back to his apartment. Yasuhiro’s rush made it clear to others what was going to happen and you haven’t gotten the time to process what was happening yet.

When you reached the door of his apartment, you almost stumbled when Yasuhiro quickly opened the door, pulled you in and laid one big kiss on your lips. Any other person would probably punch his guts and leave him to stew in his own puddle of pain but you relaxed, letting his tongue slip inside your mouth.

His mustache tickled you, making you giggle, which in turn made him laugh too. The laughter quickly made you relaxed and you sink into the kiss, your mouths molded against each other, desperate for contact.

When you separated, you felt lightheaded and high. Dizzy, almost. You cleared your throat, your hands settling onto his waist at the moment, before he spoke up, “I’m gonna take a shower. All that walking left me all sweaty!”

\------

You could feel the taste of flavored sugar on your tongue, as you sat nervously on his bed, foot tapping against the ground. The sound of the shower running bounced out into the room, making it clamp up just thinking what was obviously going to happen next.

The showers in the apartments offered by the Future Foundation was small. Small enough that you could see the lingering silhouette of Yasuhiro’s frame behind the door. You gulped, cock hardening. Even now, you could tell Hagakure had a decent body- thick thighs and nice arms.

The squeaking sound of a nob being turned and water dribbling told you that Yasuhiro was soon going to step out, and you held your breath tight. You couldn’t exhale when Yasuhiro stepped out, body soaking wet, water dribbling down to the floor. Your eyes couldn’t help but aim straight to the prize, his limp but long cock dangling between his thighs framed by curls of damp pubic hair.

“Now where’s my towel?” He asked casually, walking around the room, almost like he was putting on a show for you.

Your eyes followed him around, widening when Yasuhiro bend over to reach over to pull out a trunk from under his bed. Your gaze traveled down the curve of Yasuhiro’s back to his bottom, that’s quite perky and nice.

You tried to swallow but felt your throat was uncomfortable dry.

“There it is!” He exclaimed, pulling out a spare towel. He lifted his arms up, wiping them clean, before going to his chest and thighs. You gulped as he spread his legs, wiping his crack and taint clean, his cock and balls pushed up by the towel.

“Well, I’m clean and fresh,” he finished, tossing the towel casually away. He hurried and sat right back next to you, his bare body now so close and touchable. Before you could do anything, he flopped onto his back against the mattress and spread his limbs far and wide.

“Come on, prepare me.”

What?

“Oh, you know- With the lube and all.”

Oh crap. Judging from Yasuhiro’s personality, you didn’t expect him to want to bottom. He quickly spoke up, “I mean- If I’m going to do it with a guy then might as well do something that I can’t get from a girl, right?”

You weren’t sure if the question was to explain himself or to convince himself for wanting to bottom, but you didn’t question it, nodding your head. Spotting a bottle of lubricant by his nightstand, you moved forward, hissing when your hard cock bumped against his chest for a moment, which made Yasuhiro chuckle.

The sound of his voice and the feel of the bottle in your hand really made it clear to you that you’re really going to be fucking Yasuhiro Hagakure, the ultimate clairvoyant.

You went between his legs, breathing heavily as he relaxed, laying flat on the bed waiting for your touch. Your hands reached out trembling, one hand on his thighs, rubbing the muscle while the other crept between his asscheeks, spreading them apart.

You’re met with his brown hole, looking tight. Opening the bottle, you watched the hole clench at the sound of the top unlocking, and you swallowed. Spreading the liquid on your fingertips, you press the cool, slippery lube against his hole, holding him firmly to prevent his legs kicking your face.

It was surprising how at ease he was about getting his ass touched. He stiffens when your fingers first touch his hole, before quickly relaxing, almost sinking into your touch. After a few moments of gentle stroking, you seize up when your forefinger broke through the dam, sinking in.

Yasuhiro let out a deep groan as you push deeper, perking his hips up for a better angle. You followed your instinct, pulling your finger out, before sticking another finger inside, which was met with delight based on Yasuhiro’s blatant moaning.

Soon, you were pumping your fingers in and out of the ultimate clairvoyant. Every deep push left him moaning and trembling underneath your touch, and you could feel him practically humping the bed in need. “Come on,” Hagakure spoke up between moans, “Just put it in already.”

Standing up nervously, you unclasped your trousers and pulled them down, releasing your eager cock to the air. With a handful of Yasuhiro’s asscheek spread, you quickly slicked yourself up before aiming the tip of your cock against his hole.

The simple graze was met with a long groan and a backing of his hips, and it was with your firm hold on his hips that prevented him from taking your cock right there. You wanted to take it slow, and you wanted to be in control, so you hold him tighter, took a moment to let Yasuhiro wallow in his desire before pushing forward.

‘Ah fuck!” Yasuhiro swore when you pushed your glands in. You couldn’t see his face, but the panting and moans leaking out of his lips made you sure that you were making him feel good. You took another handful of his ass- did he always have such a nice butt- before sinking in deeper, tensing as Yasuhiro clenched tight around you.

When you were deep enough, you start with shallow thrusts, Yasuhiro panting and grunting below you. The sight of his ass swallowing you whole was a sight to behold, and you couldn’t help yourself but quicken your pace, with Yasuhiro muttering words of appreciation as accompaniment.

“This feels good. Way better than just a finger…” Yasuhiro said in a breathy tone, his legs trembling at every hard thrust and buck he received. You grinned, frankly pleased with yourself, before slipping your hand to give him a reach-around.

He gasped out when your hand took a hold of his lengthy cock, almost purring as you started with slow jerks while keeping your pace on his ass. You kept it going, holding back moans at every squeeze Yasuhiro made, the sound of his voice ringing in your ears. The sight of his tanned body and broad back now stained with sweat.

With one hand on his cock, giving strokes, and your cock in his ass, your free hand wandered up and gave his hair a little pull, causing Yasuhiro to let out a pathetic squeak, and to squeeze tighter. The fact that you’re making Yasuhiro into a panting slut gave you a surge of excitement and pleasure and it wasn’t long before you’re giving him broad strokes, slamming against his hips with rapid pace that left the clairvoyant trembling with moans.

“Oh god, oh god-” was the words that kept leaving his mouth before he came, spilling his cum all over your palm. The sight of Yasuhiro moaning loudly, bucking his hips at every squirt that left him quickly pushed you over the edge. With one more thrust of your hips, you came, filling him with hot warm cum that left him groaning from the unfamiliar sensation of being cummed inside.

When you pulled out, he almost whined his hole tight around you, begging not to leave. But you do so, pulling out with a pop, and leaving his hole creamed and sticky. You touched his tailbone tenderly, circling it with your thumb. Yasuhiro just breathe heavily, eyes closed and exhausted.

“Hey, let’s cuddle.” Yasuhiro spoke up, a coherent sentence after such a long time. He blinked up at you, a drowsy smile on his face before he flipped onto his back, groaning as his muscles ached.

“Come on, give old Hiro a hug,” He joked cheekily before pulling you into his embrace. You flushed as your face was pressed against his swelled chest, regretting missing the chance to play with it.

“So the next time, you’re definitely taking it,” Yasuhiro said, giving his flaccid cock one more slow tug, eliciting a bead of cum from the head. You gulped, even when it wasn’t aroused, it looked big… and it felt big when you were pumping it.

“I predict that there’s a 30% chance that you can handle it. That’s good odds!”

Oh dear.

**Author's Note:**

> posting this old work after being given permission.


End file.
